


A broken Leader

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	A broken Leader

_He didn't want to go back, he enjoyed being where he was. He was tired of Being leader, having everything I his shoulder. His memories came back:showed what hell they all lived in. He knew they were safe in the maze, one jail. The other jail in his head. He wanted to keep the smiles on everyone faces. He never wanted to let any one know who did this to them:the creators. He KNEW what would happen one day:everything would fall apart. He would scream and cry when no one was around. He had to keep strong for everyone. He had to keep the hope alive, even when there was no hope. The maze did this to him-made him a leader, the outside world did this to him:scared to leave, the creators did this to him: took him apart and made him into a leader, some one who was strong. He-everyone- was some one new, their old selves gone. So he knew what he had to do. He didn't care when he heard the screams. He felt Free as he was torn apart. Free, no one could watch him-could control him. As he left this world he said "Good luck shanks." And smiled. No one would see the smile or hear the words, but he said that and smiled. He hoped wherever he was heading was better then the maze._


End file.
